Ravenpaw's Destiny: A Light in the Shadows
by Starfeather
Summary: When Ravenpaw, a young apprentice of MountainClan, discovers a secret, and a loner brings tales of a Day of Black Sun and a Night of No Moon, can Ravenpaw save MountainClan and DesertClan, or are they doomed to destruction on the day of the eclipse?
1. Prologue: An Elemental

Prologue: An Elemental

The wisp of a wind whirled through the small cave; only slightly stirring the starry forms crouched at the water's edge, their eyes on one cat. The dark gray she-cat was staring into the moonlit pool.

A bracken-colored tom weaved his way through the throng of cats, stopping beside the she-cat. His mew was hoarse. "Grayfur, what do you see?"

She glanced at him, hollow-eyed. "There is great danger coming to MountainClan and DesertClan both, Darkfur."

Darkfur nodded, than he beckoned to Grayfur. "Tell us all what you have seen in the pool."

Grayfur's eyes widened, slowly she meowed, "An elemental. An elemental is coming."

There were several hisses and gasps from the assembled StarClan cats.

One of the newer StarClan cats, a tom named Tigerstrike, padded up, asking softly, "What's an elemental?"

Grayfur muttered gravely, "An elemental is a cat that holds power over the elements: fire, earth, wind, water, shadow, and lightning."

Tigerstrike's eyes narrowed; he gasped, "Can there be such a creature in the world?!"

Darkfur nodded.

Grayfur looked back at the pool again; she whispered, "Beware the Day of Black Sun and the Night of No Moon."

"What?" inquired another cat, whose name was Silvertail. "What does it mean?"

Grayfur intoned quietly, "The destruction of MountainClan and DesertClan."

More gasps and cries of shock rose from the starry cats.

"But…" Grayfur said sharply, and they all quieted.

"The elemental…will save us." Grayfur murmured, starlight shining in her eyes, her form shimmering. She faded away, her gray eyes lingering on the starlit pool.

The other StarClan cats vanished as well, leaving only a single cat. She padded over to the pool. She whispered, her voice as light as the wind, "Ravenkit…I always knew you were special…" she smiled at the image of her kit forming on the moonlit water. "I will always be with you," she murmured softly, then disappeared into the mist…


	2. Chapter 1: Ravenpaw's Power

Chapter 1: Ravenpaw's Power

Ravenpaw's paws pounded on the forest's springy moss, her heart full of pride. This was her first solo mission as an apprentice, and no way was she going to fail!

A scuffling in the leaves caught her eye; she pounced, bringing out a struggling vole. She swiftly killed it and let out a yowl of triumph.

A voice from behind her growled, "You shouldn't yowl so loudly! What if some DesertClan cats had heard you??"

Ravenpaw scuffed her paws. "I'm sorry, Fangheart. I really am."

Her mentor snorted. "We'll see about that!"

He disappeared, leaving her alone again. She sighed. All the other apprentices knew their parents. But not her!

Anger flared deep in her heart.

Suddenly there was a crunching sound, she quickly glanced down, and saw she was standing right above an abyss!

But that was just it! She wasn't falling!

Ravenpaw could feel the wind racing through the trees, it was swirling beneath her. She closed her eyes and felt the lightning far away in a storm, the shadows deep in a lone cave, the fire burning slightly at the foot of a hill, the water swirling through an ancient riverbed, the earth beneath her paws, and the wind carrying her, keeping her from tumbling into the abyss.

There was a sudden gasp from behind her.

Ravenpaw swiftly turned, her paws landing on the rim of the abyss. The gray-white pelt stood out among the tall, dark trees. It was Skypaw!

Skypaw stared at Ravenpaw. "W-what was that?" she asked softly.

Ravenpaw stammered, "W-well, y-you see, Skypaw..." She was interrupted by a yowl.

Skypaw's eyes widened. "That sounded like Featherpaw!"

Ravenpaw turned on her paws and raced toward the sound. Her heart hammering in her chest, she stopped short as a large badger appeared in front of her. A terrified Featherpaw charged straight into Ravenpaw. "Help me!" she cried, clinging to Ravenpaw's fur.

Ravenpaw looked up as the badger prepared to swipe her and Featherpaw. She closed her eyes, and waited for it to come. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes, and was thrown bacwords with the force of another cat.

She hit a tree and dropped to the ground. In front of her lay a small bundle of dark gray fur. _Crowpaw!! _she thought. Her thoughts swirled in anger, and she whipped around to face the badger...


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

Chapter 2: The Secret

Ravenpaw stood, frozen, staring at Crowpaw's body. "Crowpaw?" she whispered hoarsely.

The badger snarled, it's paw striking at Ravenpaw.

"NO!!" yowled Ravenpaw, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for impact. There was a crunch from above her, and when she peeked her eyes open, she could only stare in amazement.

A large rock wall had blocked the badger's attack. "Oh...my..." muttered Ravenpaw, rather awed at what she could do.

Ravenpaw padded back to Crowpaw's limp form not far from her. "Crowpaw?" she whispered softly, willing him to move, but he remained still.

Ravenpaw sighed, and set to work figuring out how to get down the rock wall. But as this seemed to be a defensive thing, she didn't get anywhere.

"Fox dung!" she growled, and paced to the back of the little 'cave' formed by the rock wall.

Her eyes widened. There was a small tunnel. _But there's no way I can fit through that!_ she thought dejectedly. Suddenly a thought hit her. She could use that...that _power _of hers to make the hole wider!

Placing her paws around the hole, Ravenpaw focused her energy on that one point, then let it out in one big breath. She felt the earth wriggle at her paws, the tunnel was widening!

She smiled in relief. Her crazy idea had worked!

Her strenght failed her, and she collapsed beside Crowpaw. Her eyes closed, and she was instantly asleep...

The starry cat watched her daughter, her eyes warm, from the moonlit pool. "Ravenpaw..." she murmured.

Grayfur was beside her, whispering, "You know that won't do you any good! Her father...!"

Ravenpaw's mother glared at Grayfur. "Her father is gone," she whispered coldly.

Grayfur laughed harshly. "You know Rage will never be gone! He _will _torment your kit, just to get back at you, Midnight."

Midnight sighed. "I know...but I want Ravenpaw to live without fear of Rage or any other cat!"

Grayfur nodded. "I know you do, Midnight, but you should know, that is beyond the power of StarClan."

Midnight nodded sadly, and resumed watching her daughter, desperately praying Rage hadn't already set his sights on her...


	4. Chapter 3: Midnight's Reflections

Chapter 3: Midnight's Reflections

Midnight remained by the pool long after Grayfur had gone, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she watched her daughter, Ravenpaw. Glancing slightly at the stars reflected in the pool's depths, Midnight could see why the StarClan cats called this place the Starpool.

She sighed as her mind slipped into memories from long ago, the day she had died...

_A much younger Midnight clung to a slowly crumbling cliffside, a large russet-furred tom standing above her, his dark amber eyes glinting in the half-light._

_"Why, Rage?" yowled Midnight, her eyes pleading._

_Rage looked at her scornfully. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I have no furthur use for a pathetic bundle of fur like you. Not anymore, when I have Ravenkit." His scornful laugh raked at Midnight's heart._

_"Please, Rage..." she whispered, hoping to persuade him._

_"I have no furthur use for you." he repeated. "You were here just to bring Ravenkit to me."_

_Midnight's eyes blazed with hidden contempt and fury. "YOU SCOUNDREL!!" she roared, furious._

_Rage's chilling laugh sent shivers down Midnight's back. "Rage...?" she asked, confused._

_"It's time you left this world, Midnight," he whispered, his eyes cold._

_"No!" Midnight gasped. "Please, Rage! It's not too late to stop this madness!"_

_"Madness?" Rage growled, his voice as cold as ice or the darkest night on earth. "This is not madness!" His dark eyes gleamed, and Midnight's heart clenched with fear, as she saw what was within Rage's cold, dark amber eyes._

_"What do you plan on doing to Ravenkit?" she yowled angrily. "Don't tell me you're going to push her off a cliff too!"_

_"Ha! No, you know me better then that," Rage's voice held a tone of contempt. "I need her still. I'm afraid, you, however, are no longer of any use to me. This is good-bye, Midnight."_

_He raised one paw, bringing it down on Midnight's clenched paws._

_She yelped as her claws were torn free, then she was tumbling through the air._

_As Rage's russety shape grew smaller, Midnight saw another shape bound up to stand beside Rage. It was Ravenkit!_

_The kit watched Midnight, tears spilling into her fur._

_"MOTHER!!" The kit's desperate, heart-wrenching cry reached Midnight. She smiled, murmuring, "Ravenkit..."_

Midnight pulled herself out of her memories, wandering where Rage was now; she fervently hoped he had not found Ravenpaw yet...

**The plot thickens! MWHA HA HA HA HA HA!!**

** Starfeather**


End file.
